


Scarf

by Moonluster



Series: Moon's Pridecember: 2020! [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atem wants to take care of Seto but Seto is stubborn and fiercely independent, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pridecember, Pridecember 2020, Prideshipping, Tumblr Prompt, Yu-Gi-Oh! Pridecember 2020, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonluster/pseuds/Moonluster
Summary: Seto and Atem go on a walk at a local park on a wintry Sunday. Seto couldn't find his scarf and so goes without it. Atem stole it and hid it in his pocket so he could take care of his boyfriend for once. Seto is unexpectedly emotional about it, and all is well.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Moon's Pridecember: 2020! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034748
Kudos: 12





	Scarf

On a Sunday where Seto wasn’t thinking so much about work, Atem suggested going on a walk. 

“In this cold? I don’t know how you stand it,” Seto remarked. 

“That’s why I layer up,” Atem replied smartly, smirking at his love.

Seto sniffed, pushing himself off the couch, “I suppose I could do with some fresh air. I rarely get to go on a walk as it is.” 

Atem brought the palms of his hands together in front of him and bounced once on his feet and exclaimed, “let’s go as soon as we can! Just outside the mansion and down the road is all I’d like.” 

“It’s the holiday, so wouldn’t you prefer to go see the lights hanging in the parks? That might be better,” Seto suggested. 

Atem seemed to have taken a great liking to the ambiance of the Christmas holiday and Seto wanted to help him experience everything he could. It was the least he could do for him, considering how much Atem put up with him on a daily--yearly basis. 

Atem’s eyes lit up at the suggestion, “yes! That’s even better!” 

With that, he dashed out of the living room.

Seto shook his head with a small smile on his lips and followed suit to their bedroom. 

15 minutes later, they were ready to go; all bundled up and warm. Atem, especially, who needed an excessive amount of layered clothing to stay comfortable and toasty. Seto found it a bit funny since his mobility was a bit limited because of it, and so sometimes he might lose balance if he moved too quickly.  
  
Atem didn’t find it as funny, of course, but Seto always got a good chuckle from it.

...

They arrived at the park, the one Seto had been told--by Yuugi--was the most brilliantly decorated; with lights and all manner of sparkle-y adornments, hanging off of bare tree branches and bushes whose foliage hadn’t fallen. 

Atem gasped as he stepped out of the car, his eyes reflecting the bright lights both inside himself and the ones he was looking at. 

He brought his hands together, clasping them, “it’s beautiful...”

Seto let him admire the sight before coming to his side and guiding him gently with a hand on his back, “we can see more as we walk--that’s what we came here for.” 

“Right, of course,” Atem chuckled. 

Seto moved his hand from Atem’s back and Atem found it, grasping it gently with a warm, gloved hand. 

He took it gingerly, wishing idly in the back of his mind that he could feel his boyfriend’s skin instead of the fleece gloves, but that wouldn’t be good for him. 

They’d talked about showing affection in public, and it was decided that hand-holding was alright, as long as no one was around--and right now, the park was exceptionally, surprisingly empty. 

Seto commented, “I would’ve thought that more people would be here...since it’s the day most people have the day off from work.” 

“In any case, I’m happy it’s clear of others,” Atem sweetly and playfully headbutted Seto’s arm.

Seto chuckled at the gesture. 

They walked on a for a bit, sometimes picking up bits of snow off the sides of the walking paths and throwing them at each other, or Seto listened while Atem chatted at length about the various plants and decorations in the park.

“Wait...” Atem murmured, stopping in his tracks. 

Seto, not realizing, only stopped once he felt the tug of his boyfriend’s hand in his behind him.

He turned around and looked back at him, brow knitted slightly, “something wrong?” 

Atem let go of Seto’s hand and brought his own to grab at the scarf on his neck and tugged on it softly, “you forgot a scarf.” 

Seto shrugged, “I’m alright without it. I couldn’t find it, anyhow.” 

Atem scrunched his nose and narrowed his eyes, “unacceptable. I won’t have you freeze while I’m nice and warm.” 

Before Seto could respond, Atem reached into his coat pocket and he brought out a roll of thick, soft, rich-colored blue cloth with tassels made of the same material at the ends. 

Seto widened his eyes at it, recognizing it was his scarf. Atem, the cheeky little thing, had taken and hidden it!

“Well played,” Seto admitted, a small burning on the corners of his cheeks. 

Atem grinned at him, then turned his attention to unravel the scarf in front of him, “I didn’t mean to make it a game, but you never let anyone take care of you. Since you always help me dress up, especially in this weather, I wanted to do the same thing for you for once.” 

Seto rolled his eyes playfully and shoved his hands in his coat pockets, “you could have just asked.” 

“Could I? I don’t think so. Now, come here and let me put this on you.” 

Seto did as he asked and stepped toward him, then leaned down so Atem could put the garment around his neck. 

As he set to work, Seto briefly looked at Atem to gauge his facial expressions, but then averted his eyes to look at some of the lights on the bushes beside them. They were in various, bright colors of blue, white, red, and green, and if you shifted yourself ever so slightly, they seemed to move and twinkle. 

He usually didn’t take the time to notice these little things, but Atem always made him realize these beautiful things when he was around, and from then on they were hard to unsee. 

Seto thought, out of all the things Atem had brought to his dull, strict, corporate, and clean world, this way of experiencing life was the most wonderful. 

Never before then had he known what having a bouquet of roses would do for the atmosphere of a room or the way his coffee with cream tasted somehow better when Atem was with him, and now, with the way, Christmas holiday lights sparkled and shined with even the slightest movement, in all manners of color and brightness. 

He was centered by the sensation of the plush, comforting feeling of the scarf pressing gently against his neck--not uncomfortable or restricting in the slightest, and this made his otherwise still, unmoving heart swell with joy and an indescribable warmth. 

  
“All done,” Atem commented, stepping back to admire his work. 

Seto let himself be admired without comment, looking back at Atem with reverie and quiet adoration.

“You look handsome. I’m going to give myself credit for part of that,” Atem winked, smiling. 

Overcome and not really listening at this point, he approached his lover swiftly and brought him into his arms, the ching-a-ling sound of Atem’s earrings sounding crisply in the air at the sudden movement, and then were promptly silenced.

Atem, a bit stunned at first, momentarily put his arms around Seto’s back and held him in return. 

They stayed like that for a bit before Seto finally moved to part from his lover, looking down at him, eyes brimming with quiet joy and passion. 

He brought a hand up to cradle Atem’s cheek, rubbing a thumb gently against it. 

Atem closed his eyes and let himself be cherished. 

If he would’ve known that doing something so simple would’ve brought this kind of feeling out in Seto, he would have done it earlier. 

Maybe, he thought, it wasn’t the fact that he did something as arbitrary as putting a scarf on his treasured one, but the fact that Seto wasn’t used to that kind of attention. 

Atem’s heart clenched at the thought that perhaps no one had ever shown Seto that kind of care; maybe as a young child when he’d had parents to look after him...

Because of this train of thought, he was determined to do it more often, if it would make him happier and feel loved. 

Seto, though it was a bit akin to pain, finally and fully pulled away from Atem. In its’ stead, he didn’t hesitate to grab his hand.

Atem opened his eyes and let his hand be taken, squeezing it tightly but not enough to hurt him, as if to say, “ _I’m not going anywhere. You have me, always._ ”

Finally, the cold, wintry silence was broken by Seto, whose voice was a bit croaky because he was moved by love, “...let’s go. I’m sure there’s more to see.” 

“Yes,” Atem agreed. 

They walked like that, relishing in the warmth of one another and the lights that brightened their hearts, for the rest of the afternoon and into the early evening. 

It wasn’t until they got home that Seto realized his scarf smelled of lotus and vanilla. He wouldn’t take it off for the rest of the night, despite Atem’s teasing. 

However, that was the way he liked it, and nothing could take this from him. 

Not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is my 2nd fav aside from my "Red Flowers" prompt fic. I hope you enjoyed it!! (Also, it's cool that I'm posting this at like 5 pm PST, right...?)


End file.
